Deals and Dilemmas
by jethro10
Summary: Holly Gibbs is still being stalked by the Reynosa Cartel but the final showdown ends with the death of someone she holds dear to her. Rated K for the death scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Deals and Dilemmas**

Holly Gibbs sat on a log in front of the shot up house. She watched her friend's dad Harry Haycroft's team carry away two body bags, both of them she knew and one she loved. She wished her father was there with her but he wasn't, he'd left her.

Only her grandfather Jackson was there to comfort her as she watched the body bag containing someone she loved being wheeled away. She looked over at the blood near the house where they had fallen in their tracks.

She replayed it in her head a thousand times. Paloma's insane brother taking one last shot at the team and all of a sudden one person she loved was down. Her tears as they had passed away seconds later.

NCIS

_Two days earlier…_

Once again Holly Gibbs was under protection, her school's principal only let NCIS agents pick her up.

"Hey Holly, time for a lesson in being boring by Mr Davidson," Matt said as their Maths teacher entered.

"That's enough thanks Matilda," Davidson sighed. "So, multiplying decimals."

There was a huge groan from the class.

"Now now, it can be fun," Davidson said.

"When pigs fly," Darren said.

"Or when penguins sunbathe," Matt suggested.

"I presume that's an English expression," Holly said.

"No, she made it up," Jared Vance snuck in a quick kiss with Matt.

"Come on honey," Darren said. "We're in a committed relationship now."

"Committed as one of Henry the Eighth's marriages," Matt said as Holly and Darren kissed.

"Enough smooching lovebirds," Davidson yelled.

"Jealous sir?" Jared asked and gave Matt another kiss.

"No but that's enough!" Davidson snapped. "I'll call all your parents!"

"My dad won't care," Matt said, giving Jared a third kiss. "My mum won't be able to pick up the phone."

"Too drunk?" Davidson asked sarcastically.

At this point Matt stood up, gave Davidson the 'two fingered salute' and stormed out.

"Touched a nerve did I?" Davidson asked smugly.

"You know Matt's mum has a brain tumour, she's in hospital because they've got pills to shrink it," Holly said. "How could you be so heartless?"

She, Darren and Jared immediately stood up.

"I'm going to Principal James about this!" Holly said. And with that they walked out, followed by the rest of the class.

NCIS

Paloma Reynosa watched the school with a varying degree of interest. She was ready to strike again. After months of hiding she could finally take revenge against the Gibbs family, by taking the jewel of Gibbs' life a second time…

NCIS

Rosie Haycroft sat in the car with Gibbs and Haycroft.

"I can't believe it," Rosie said.

"Neither can I," Haycroft said. "Last year they said you were dying and now they fix you."

"I know, awesome isn't it," Rosie turned to Gibbs. "You didn't have to come."

"I did, Holly's in school and you're as much my family as Holly, we've known each other what… five years now?" asked Gibbs.

"Ten if you count when I saw you when my dad was being investigated, you had hair that was a colour then!" Rosie said. "Now you look ninety."

"Come on then," Gibbs said. "Let's tell Matt the news."

**So, who kicked the bucket? I'll give you a 'clue' it's not necessarily an adult and it will have a majorly lasting effect on Holly.**

**PS: It is of a gunshot wound so anyone saying Rosie because of the brain tumour is wrong. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Deals and Dilemmas**

Paloma Reynosa watched as Gibbs' car parked by the school. She looked at the three about to leave the car and recognised them instantly. Gibbs, the other young agent and the cancer patient, all three she knew and all for different reasons.

She looked around, it was a quiet neighbourhood and if she shot now then she could get away but Gibbs, no, the cancer patient, no. She turned the gun on the back of Harry Haycroft's head.

"So anyway, Christmas at my parents' house, really?" Haycroft asked Rosie.

"Holly could go too, I mean Stephen and Brenda love young kids but of course we're the only couple to have a kid and the kid we had barely sees them," Rosie said.

"Rosie, I've told you why I'm uneasy around my parents," Haycroft said. "Gibbs'll tell you, his daughter only just found out she had a living grandparent."

"I'm not getting involved Harry," Gibbs said. "Besides, your daughter is dating the Director's son, your job could end if she breaks his heart."

"Hey, at least…" BANG! Harry went down like a sack of potatoes and instantly Gibbs drew his gun and spun around. He recognised Paloma Reynosa and instantly shoved Rosie through the door.

He fired at her retreating car, shattering the driver's seat window. He took aim again but it was too late to get her.

"Harry!" gasped Gibbs jumping down to where Harry lay. He turned the man over to find him smiling at him.

"In light of recent circumstances I wear vests now," Harry said. "A step lower and she'd have got my head."

"Good thing you wear vests then," Gibbs said, relived. "I'm going to have to get the school put under lockdown so get inside."

NCIS

Matt was walking down the hall when all of a sudden she bumped into her mother.

"Matt? Hi," Rosie said.

"Mum, the teacher said you were drunk," Matt said.

"Did he now? Where is this 'teacher'?" asked Rosie, furious. She was ready to get her London girl on.

"Matt, you know the whole class just walked out on Davidson," Tabby ran over laughing. "Hi Mrs Haycroft."

"Hello Tabby, show me to this man, I have a bone to pick with him," Rosie said.

"Imagine Ziva hearing that one," Matt snickered.

NCIS

Mr Davidson was angrily patrolling the hall, looking for his students.

"You're all suspended," he yelled. "Show your faces."

"Mr Davidson," Rosie said. "Did you tell me daughter that I was drunk?"

"Umm," Davidson cringed. "Please don't kill me."

"I won't kill you," Rosie said. "That's what I have a husband for."

At that point Davidson fell back, fainting of shock.

"Go to your classrooms, a man just told me we're under attack," Principal James said.

"I thought my husband and Gibbs were out front," Rosie said in clear confusion.

"They weren't the ones who told me," James said.

"I was," Mike Franks walked out of the office with his gun in hand.

"Best not let the kids see that," James advised.

"Guns are dangerous, don't use 'em you'll be like me," Franks said, hiding the gun.

NCIS

Paloma watched as the school began to lock down. She turned to her six bodyguards.

"A gunfight they want," Paloma said. "A gunfight they'll get. Leave no survivors."

**Hey hope you enjoyed that. Umm so Harry Haycroft will not die but someone still will. This'll be about four to five chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**PS: Cast your vote. Who will die?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deals and Dilemmas**

Holly was furious with Mr Davidson. How dare he treat her best friend like that!

"Excuse me Mrs Greenwell, where's the principal?" Holly asked politely.

"Holly, the school's going into lockdown, run along dear," ordered Greenwell.

"What's wrong?" Darren and Jared ran up to them.

"Lockdown, we're under attack," Holly saids in disbelief.

"We need to find Matt," Holly said as the rest of the class on walkout arrived. "And where's Tabby?"

NCIS

Tabby sat in the bathroom, putting on lipstick. She was planning on skivving for a few hours and come back later. She was going to hit the town.

"Senorita," one of Paloma's men stood behind the glass and fired a single shot at Tabby's head.

NCIS

The school halted in it's tracks as the gun went off and Principal James immediately grabbed Matt and pushed her into a doorway. Rosie ran back as Franks pulled his gun and James looked at the door at the end of the hall.

"Oh no!" James muttered.

The door burst and one of Paloma's men burst in, shooting at the group in the hall. His second shot hit James in the eye and destroyed his brain and exploded the back of his head.

As Matt watched him fall to the ground she suddenly imagined the same thing happening to Kate years back.

"Rosie!" Harry Haycroft ran from the end of the corridor, firing at the man at the end of the hall.

Haycroft looked down as the man retreated to James' blood soaked face and Davidson who'd been shot in the back.

"Run! Gibbs in the gym," Haycroft shouted.

NCIS

Holly screamed as another gunman rounded the corner and fired, hitting Greenwell in the face and tossing her over like a rag doll.

"Now for you," he groweled.

"Hey!" Franks stood at the end of the hall and fired a single shot into the man's back.

"Uncle Mike!" squealed Holly.

"Run Holly! Get them all out of here!" Franks yelled.

"Come on!" Holly beckoned them all. "Tabby!"

NCIS

Tabby lay barely conscious on the bathroom floor as her gunman stepped over her and exited the room leaving a stream of blood flowing under the door.

"Arghh!" Matt yelled, charging at him with a flowerpot.

"Stupid child," he spat, throwing her down. "You think you can defeat me."

"No," Matt laughed. "But I can distract you."

Rosie ran up behind him with her Glock and shot him, once throuh the skull.

"Sorry you had too see that," Rosie apologised.

"Love you Mum," Matt smiled getting up again.

NCIS

Holly finally reached the courtyard by the gym but instantly she heard a gunshot.

Paloma and her guard were stood in front of the door, guns drawn.

"Sorry Miss Gibbs, your time is up!" Paloma declared.

**So I've slightly changed the method of the mystery character's death. It'll be a stab wound outside the school gym and Paloma will die there too (still killed by Alejandro).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Deals and Dilemmas**

Holly was frozen to the spot as Paloma gave a smile.

"Sorry, everyone else can go," Paloma said. No one moved, in almost respect for Holly.

"Run!" Alejandro Riveria appeared and fired into the air.

"Please, let me go!" Holly said as the others except Darren and Jared scattered.

"I saw Gibbs' mentor in there," Paloma said, walking off in persuit of Mike Franks.

"Holly, the only place you're going today is heaven," Alejandro said.

"And not hell?" Holly queried.

"No that's your father's domain," Alejandro smiled.

NCIS

"Where are they?" Jackson Gibbs marched into the hall.

"Dad what are you...?" Gibbs asked in disbelief.

"Where are those pieces of crap who want to destroy our family?" Jackson said.

"I left you at home," Gibbs spluttered.

"Well done son," Jackson said irritably, grabbing the gun from Mike Franks' hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Franks asked.

"I should ask the same," Jackson replied.

"Mike Franks, former Marine and NIS agent, served in Vietnam," Franks said.

"Jack Gibbs, served in World War II, coal miner, lost a wife, a daughter in law and a granddaughter do you want me to continue? " Jackson asked menacingly.

"No I got the gist," muttered Franks.

"Leave personal issues aside here," Gibbs said. "Holly, Paloma and Alejandro are roaming the building."

"Sir they're outside," a classmate of Holly's said. "Creepy lady told us to go. Holly, Darren and Jared are still there."

"Dad, go round and catch Paloma, Mike, stay here, I'm going to help Holly," Gibbs said.

"What do I do?" Franks asked.

"Sing to them!" Gibbs said, leaving.

NCIS

Jared was twitching as Alejandro ran a twelve inch dagger over his neck before hissing.

"Vance's son," noted Alejandro. "I might spare you if you behave."

Holly looked up and saw with delight her grandfather walking to a window on the first floor. She noticed Paloma on the ground floor, looking moody.

"Let us go!" Holly bellowed.

BANG!

The guard fell dead from a bullet to the back and Alejandro swore as he picked up the machine gun.

"Where's your friend, where's the Haycroft brat? She should die here." Alejandro rounded on Holly again.

"Dunno," Holly said.

"No matter, she'll die soon, they'll all die soon," Aleandro said.

Holly noticed Paloma preparing to open the door leading back out to the courtyard.

"They won't but you will," Holly smiled. "Hi Grandpa." She waved to Paloma.

Paloma looked confused for a second then realised what was happening.

"Don't!" She yelled but Alejandro had already opened fire.

Paloma Reynosa was lifted from the doorway right into the wall as the bullets slammed into her torso.

"Paloma!" Alejandro gasped.

"It's over Alejandro," Gibbs had appeared, unarmed.

"Not yet!" Alejandro ran at Gibbs as the students ran out of the building to see him knock Gibbs over.

"This is for my father!" He shouted, stabbing down :with his knife.

Gibbs rolled over and Alejandro gasped.

"Gibbs!" A voice came from near Paloma followed by the sound of footsteps.

"It's over," Gibbs yelled, struggling to keep the blade away.

"Look out!" A blurr of colour rammed into Alejandro, stopping as he fell.

"Oh God," Gibbs groaned. He stood up just as his saviour turned and fell.

Matt Haycroft had appeared at the door and screamed.

"Mummy!" She yelled.

Rosie lay on her back, the knife buried deep in her abdomen with blood already spewing from the wound.

"Rosie!" Hsycroft and Matt obscured her from view as Holly watched the woman she'd considered like a mother for half her life lay dying.

"Take care of her," Rosie rasped to Haycroft. "Matt, you are my angel. I love you."

Matt tearfully nodded and Holly approached, tears in her eyes.

"Sorry Rosie," she murmured.

"Holly Gibbs, look after your father, he'll need it." Rosie turned to Gibbs.

"Sorry Rosie," Gibbs said.

Rosie smiled.

"Rule Six."

And the light went out in her eyes.

**Rosie Haycroft you will be missed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Deals and Dilemmas**

RRosie's funeral was held a week later with half of NCIS in attendance. In the front row sat Harry Haycroft, Matt and Rosie's mother Violet. Gibbs, Holly and the Vance's sat just behind them looking solemn.

_Rosie Victoria Haycroft_

_born 17 February 1976_

_died 25 July 2010_

_She may be dead but she will never be forgotten._

Holly stared at the coffin of the woman who'd been like a mother to her for years.

"Don't worry Matt we'll get through this," assured Haycroft pulling Matt close to him.

"I can't believe it," Violet said, staring down at her last child's coffin.

Jared Vance and Holly watched closely as Matt went up to the coffin tosay goodbye.

"She'll need a lot of comforting for the next few weeks," Gibbs said.

"Jared, Holly, think you can do that?" Vance asked.

"Yes," both children said.

"I love you mum," Matt whispered.

NCIS

Matt sat on a stone bridge, sipping an iced StarBucks smoothie.

"Hey Matt," Holly said, approaching her.

"Hi Holly," Matt said. She looked down at the grey water below her and breathed in as she heard the sound of cars by the entrance to the park.

"No school for two weeks though, that's a good thing," Holly said encouragingly.

"I don't know it's just so unreal, she was getting better," Matt said. "Not worse. She should't have died so soon."

"Don't worry Matt, hey since we have two weeks off, why not check out under the bridge, there might be a dead body down there," Holly said.

Matt jumped up.

"Awesome," she said. "Last one there's an arse wiper!"

With that she raced down the winding path to the bottom with Holly in persuit.

Matt and Holly looked up as the clouds moved and saw just for a second, one that resembled a smile. Matt could feel her mother's presence as she continued down.

"Love you Mum," she said.

**The End**

**So next story will be... Dunno. Set during the Port to Port killer part that's all I know but after this I want to tone down deaths because after this we'll have Jackie Vance's death and more importantly the mystery death in the final story circa Christmas to Easter.**


End file.
